


The World's Worst Detective

by Diana_Raven



Series: Timkon Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Homophobia Doesn't Exist, M/M, Secret Relationship, bruce is the world's worst detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Lord Tim and Prince Conner are real dating, but Spymaster Bruce doesn't seem to know that because he wants them to get married, for work purposes specifically.





	The World's Worst Detective

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when you mix arranged marriage and established relationship? Why secret dating and arranged marriage of course. 
> 
> Happy timkon week! So, I know GoddessofRoyalty said that we only have to do *one* of the proposed prompts but I hate myself so I decided to do both. 
> 
> Prompt: Arranged Marriage - Established Relationship

Tim had never meant  _ not _ to tell Bruce about his relationship with Prince Conner. He had always been busy, or something else had come up just when he was about to mention it, or--and this was the most common one he just plain forgot that Bruce didn't know. 

And really, Bruce, master spy he was, should have been able to figure it out by himself. Seriously, it wasn't like Tim and Conner were keeping it a secret, Conner was just restraining from his usual over-reaction to a partner because Tim preferred privacy and he respected that. 

So when Tim was called into his boss' office he was surprised to find Bruce with his Scheming Face on. His fingers were steepled before his mouth. He stared at a map of the Territories before him. 

"Timothy, I know you would do many things for me, but this time what I will ask of you will be... more complicated."

"Okay..?" Tim said as he sat across from Bruce. 

"I am going to arrange for you to marry the prince. For his security against Luthor, Clark would prefer to have a spy by him all day and your marriage to him would be the perfect cover." Tim was about to interrupt him but Bruce kept going. "I know you may be uncomfortable with this, Conner being your friend and all, but worry not. You won't have to produce an heir or conduct any intimate behavior for the job. You'll be introduced to him as a Lordling from a far off state whose land Clark is interested in purchasing. In trade for your marriage you'll pledge your lands to his kingdom, and you and Conner will only have to be married for a year or so before we'll be able to deter Luthor's spies and kill your persona off. Any questions?"

Tim had many questions, and even more concerns. But what ended up coming out of his mouth was: "When-?"

The question was going to be 'when did this happen?' 'When did you and Clark come up with this asinine plan?' 'When exactly were you planning on killing me?' But Bruce seemed to misunderstand his confusion for excitement. "You'll be introduced to Conner tomorrow evening. He's aware of the arrangement as well, and that you're just there to protect him. The marriage will commence within a week, and from there we'll keep you around just as long as it takes for Luthor to get the message."

Tim was about to tell Bruce then and there but then Damian came running up to him, something about a string of game poisonings in Clark's protected forests and that took precedence. 

* * *

Conner leaned over the kiss Tim's neck while he worked. Tim leaned back into him with a sigh, putting down his quill. "Now, now. Save it for marriage." Tim joked and behind him he felt Conner freeze.

Tim turned around. "You okay?"

"What did you just say?"

"Bruce said Clark told you." Conner's face stayed shocked. "About the arranged marriage thing..?"

Something changed in Conner's eyes. His mouth twitched. "No..?"

"Oh!" So Tim explained. Conner seemed to get less confused and more relaxed as he did (and a little less scared, which was something Tim didn't want to think about). 

When Tim finished Conner thought about it for a second and then began to laugh. 

"What?" Tim asked through a chuckle. Kon's smile was contagious 

"Do... do they  _ know _ ? I mean, they've got to know.  _ Bruce _ has to know, you don't become spymaster for nothing-"

"I'm not sure he does..." Tim shrugged with a snort. "Bruce didn't allude to anything, and he's not as smart as he'd like you to think." 

"Well, duh." Conner said then guffawed again. He clutched his stomach and rolled onto his belly. "We're getting fake arrange-married and we're already real-dating!"

Tim grinned and leaned closer to Kon, catching the corner of his mouth with his. " _ And _ , Bruce  _ promises _ we won't have to fake 'intimacies'" Tim made quotations with his fingers as Conner kissed him back. 

"You're right. We won't have to fake them." Conner kissed Tim between each statement. On his mouth, his forehead, his nose. "We'll  _ real _ them."

Tim laughed and kissed Kon back. "Ready to marry me, Prince Conner Kent?"

"Only if you promise about the intimacies thing, Baron Timothy Drake."

"But that would ruin our cover! If we are too much like ourselves, don't you th-Mmph!"

It seemed that Kon didn't agree and he took that time just to show Tim how different their intimacies could be, for their cover's sake, of course. 

Secretly, Tim hoped that one day they'd do it for real, but for now he supposed a fake-arranged marriage was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @traya-sutton and @dianaraven


End file.
